The Story of the King of Games
by DarkMagicianGirl114
Summary: Carly didn't know what to expect when she was told to write the story of the King of Games. She certainly didn't expect to learn all that she did about the King of Games. She also didn't expect that the story would be so complicated.


Author's Note: I found the inspiration for this story randomly the other day. Carly's a reporter so why couldn't she write a story about Yugi. So this story is basically her thoughts about what Yugi has told her. Also this combines the manga and the anime.

Disclaimer: (said sarcastically) Yeah, I own Yu-Gi-Oh and I am writing fan fiction about my own story. NO, I am not Kazuki Takahashi; therefore I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

* * *

The Story of the King of Games

Carly sat down to write her story. Everybody had always wanted to know the story of the King of Games. He had come out of nowhere in order to when the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Few people had heard of him before the tournament. The few who did know him knew him because of his defeat of Seto Kaiba.

So when her publisher had offered her the chance to write down the story of the original King of Games, Carly had jumped at the chance. So, Carly went to speak to all of the people involved in the story, Yugi, his wife Tea, Joey and Mai Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and all the other people involved in the story. She had expected to find out enough information to write a newspaper article; instead she had found enough information to write a book.

Carly had known almost nothing of the people involved beforehand. She had seen some of Yugi's duels and she had heard of all the people, but she hadn't known what all of the people involved had gone through.

She didn't know that Yugi had been bullied most of high school, or that two of his best friends had tormented him for most of high school. She hadn't known that he had worked for seven years to solve the Millennium Puzzle that his Grandfather had given to him. She most certainly hadn't known about the Spirit of the Puzzle who came to help Yugi after he solved the Puzzle. She didn't know that Trudge was a bully who was attacked by the Spirit of the Puzzle after he had injured Yugi and his friends. She hadn't known about all of the people who had attacked Yugi and his friends, only to be attacked by Yami Yugi, the vengeful Spirit of the Puzzle. The Director, the Shop Owner, the Criminal, the Teacher, all people who attacked or tormented Yugi; only to be attacked by his other side.

She hadn't known that Yugi had shown his Grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the card that was special to him because it was given to him by a dear friend, to Seto Kaiba; only to have Kaiba steal it and swap the card for a fake card. The other Yugi had gone after Kaiba when Yugi figured out the switch. They had dueled. Kaiba lost, and was subjected to a Penalty Game, after he cheated in order to bring out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon belonging to Yugi's Grandfather. After his brother's defeat by Yugi, Mokuba had challenged Yugi in a game of his gaming specialty, Capsule Monsters Chess. Mokuba cheated and gave himself all high level monsters, while Yugi got only low level ones. Despite the disadvantage, Yugi beat Mokuba at his own game, and trapped him in a Penalty Game, like his older brother. The Kaiba Brothers worked on their revenge for a while. Finally, Seto Kaiba invited Yugi and Joey to the opening of his theme park. Mokuba played a game involving food and poison with Yugi and Joey. Yugi won despite Mokuba's cheating. The next day Yugi went to the opening of Kaibaland. When he got there: Kaiba dueled Yugi's Grandpa. After Yugi's Grandfather lost the duel, he was attacked by the holograms of the monsters. Kaiba agreed to turn the holograms off, if Yugi would participate in his game of Death- T. Yugi, Joey and Tristan set out to conquer Death-T. If they got to the top then they would duel Kaiba. The group of teens got through all of the tasks, a laser tag battle, a haunted mansion, cube- room of death and another game of Capsule Monsters Chess against Mokuba Kaiba. Finally, they reached the top and Yugi dueled Kaiba with his grandfather's deck. Kaiba was about to defeat Yugi with his three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, when Yugi drew the final piece of Exodia the Forbidden One and defeated Seto Kaiba.

After that Yugi faced his friend Bakura, who was possessed by the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, in a game of Monster World. The souls of the gang were placed in the figurines they used. In the end nobody lost their soul and everybody finally found out about the existence of Yami Yugi.

Then Yugi got a video from Maximillon Pegasus, the Creator of Duel Monsters, in which Pegasus challenged Yugi to a timed game of Duel Monsters. Yugi lost the duel at the last second, and Pegasus revealed that he had been reading Yugi's mind the entire time with his Millennium Eye. Pegasus then took his Grandfather's soul and told Yugi that he would have to come to Duelist Kingdom and win in order to win back his Grandfather's soul. Right after that Joey got a video from his sister, telling him that she would lose her eyesight soon, without a costly operation. So, Yugi gave Joey one of his star chips so that Joey could participate in Duelist Kingdom and get the money for his sister, Serenity's, operation. They both fought many great duelists, Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Panik and others in order to win the ten star chips needed to make it to the finals. In the finals Yugi and Joey defeated Mai and Bandit Keith respectfully in order to face each other in the final duel. They both fought hard but eventually Yugi won the duel. So Yugi faced Pegasus, the man who could read minds, in a duel in order to win back both his grandfather's soul and the Kaiba Brother's souls. If Yugi loses the duel then he will lose his soul like the others. They face each other in a long duel which Pegasus takes to the Shadow Realm. Eventually, with the help of his friends, Yugi wins the duel. He is now the King of Games.

When he returns to Domino he is challenged to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters by Duke Devlin, the creator of the game. Duke believed that Yugi had cheated in order to beat Pegasus. Yugi won despite having no knowledge of the rules before the game.

Then came Seto Kaiba's Battle City Tournament. He set up a tournament using his new Duel Disks. Yugi managed to fight his way to the top despite Marik Ishtar, an enraged tombkeeper with a split personality, trying to stop him. Marik had taken control of Joey using his Millennium Rod and challenged Yugi to a duel. Yugi had also learned about his other side's ancient past from Ishizu Ishtar, holder of the Millennium Necklace and Marik's older sister. He had also gained a valuable new card, the Egyptian god card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Midway through the tournament, Kaiba's Brother Noah and tried to get revenge on Kaiba. They succeeded in defeating Noah and the tournament went on as planned. Yugi eventually ended up winning the tournament and the rest of the god cards.

Then another organization tried to take over the world. They were capturing souls through duels in order to revive the Great Leviathan. Yugi lost his soul during one of the duels. The loser of a duel would lose their soul if the Seal of Orichalos was played during the duel. Eventually Yugi got his soul back and they managed to save the world, again.

After that Yugi had set out in order to find his other side's memories. They found a way to send his other side to the world of his memories. Then Yugi and his friends had found a way to enter the world of Yami's memories. They entered the world and searched for the Pharaoh's lost name, so that he would gain all of his memories. They found his name and told it to him, Atem. Atem defeated Zorc and then they returned to the modern world.

Then, Yugi faced his hardest duel of all, a duel against Atem. This duel would determine Atem's fate. If Yugi won, then Atem would go on to the Afterlife. If Atem won then he would remain in the world of the living. They dueled and in the end Atem had a god card on the field, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yugi found a way to beat the god card and win the duel. Atem walked on to the Afterlife, leaving some depressed friends that would miss him very much. Yugi had to let go of his brother, his best friend.

Carly thought that she would just tell her publisher; that she was writing a book instead of a news article. She had the perfect title for the book that she was writing. So Carly sat down to write her book. She typed the title of her book onto the first page-

Yu-Gi-Oh

The King of Games

She continued on with the story of a boy who had trouble with bullies and had worked hard for years to solve a puzzle. Who became known as the King of Games.


End file.
